


Gleeful Saturday Afternoon

by WarLegalomon (GaoRyuki)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Electricity, F/M, First Time, Horn, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoRyuki/pseuds/WarLegalomon
Summary: DemiVeemon walks along gleefully with his partner Davis, the other digimon and their partners. He notices Gatomon and Agumon had pulled away from the others and he set out to follow them which may have been a bad idea (or not).





	Gleeful Saturday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story of mine, one of my first ones actually. Written in 2002, it was originally uploaded to DigiArtists Domain back when I went under the handle "Neko Akuma". This was just prior to the WarLegalomon days. I'm not sure what I was thinking at the time with a Crystal Armor form for Digimon but it sure sounds interesting enough to make me want to dig deep into my braincell memories and see if I want to develop this any further. 
> 
> Not the best of stories but again, it was one of my first ever that was written. This story is exactly as it was written back in 2002, I did not make any changes at all. (Altho I did remove the li'l footnote that had an email address to send comments, an email address I no longer use).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Friday January 11th, 2002

\-------------  
Author's Notes:

Hello and welcome to my first ever Digi-Lemon! Personally, I don't own any Digimon (but sure would like to acquire a cute big kitty or fox) so this story is completely fictious. All characters in this story (with the exception of VictoryGreymon and Veetritonmon) belong to the creators of the Digimon anime. VictoryGreymon is the creation of one of my close friends while Veetritonmon is my own personal creation with the Mega Crystal Armor form. Victory is the next step up from Mega. Please do not use these two in stories without consulting with me first. Thank you! Anyway, as for other legal stuff, this story contains sexual activities between Digimon, mostly straight, with a wee bit of Yaoi. Any minors that just happen to be here, should turn back immediately.

This story takes place sometime during the Digimon 02 season. It doesn't have an actual place within the season though. Just a quiet day in the Digital World on a hike thru a forest with DemiVeemon acting like DemiVeemon. And of course, there's a li'l kitty in the story too! Enjoy!  
\-------------

Gleeful Saturday Afternoon

One lovely Saturday afternoon in the Digital World, DemiVeemon walks along gleefuly as he follows his digi-destined partner, Davis and their friends along a path in the forest. Sure, he has absolutely no idea why they are walking thru this particular forest with forests all over the Digital World, but at the same time, he's fairly certain the reason has been explained to him several times during the past hour (or has it been two hours?). Being a digimon with more brawn than brains, DemiVeemon finds himself walking along gleefully with his friends, too dense to pick up on any hints just exactly how brainless he really is. Or so everyone thinks, just like how they all think about Davis. Which doesn't really matter to DemiVeemon because he also fails to notice everyone's similar thoughts towards Davis as they do him but even so, he walks along gleefully with his friends.

All during the walk, DemiVeemon is unconciously concious of the others around him. He watches as Davis continues to fail at his multiple attempts to impress Kari while Kari ignores him as usual, while talking with Yolei, Mimi, and Sora. Tai is trying to start a conversation with Sora but is always interuppted by Mimi's squeals about a Paris original leather/fur combo dress she saw in a shop in New York on her way to Japan for summer vacation. Matt is playing his harmonica, Cody and Joe leading the group and coming up with plans for something or other. DemiVeemon's brain hurts whenever he tries to think so he's not going to worry about what they are talking about. T.K. on the other hand, is unusually quiet but then again, he's usually quiet anyway but DemiVeemon finds it unusual that T.K.'s not interacting with the others which to the others is usual for T.K. to be alone with his thoughts and usual that DemiVeemon finds it unusually usual yet unusual at the same time .... oh boy is his brain hurting now!

Shaking his head loose, clearing his mind, he continues to walk along gleefully, as he is expected to do. Although his mind does begin to wander and how can it not? Especially with his favourite kitty walking in front of him, except for the fact that she seems to be in some kind of conversation with Agumon, although, even with strained ears, he cannot hear a word they are saying, Gatomon is talking much too quietly. How can he possibly inform Gatomon just how awesomely great he, DemiVeemon, really is? Though he does wonder why Gatomon is talking to Agumon and not to Patamon cause after all, everyone knows that T.K. likes Kari and Patamon likes Gatomon and vice versa on both counts but Davis continues to get Kari's attention while he, DemiVeemon, thinks of ways to get Gatomon but still, she's walking and talking with Agumon, not Patamon, unless of course Gatomon finally came to her senses and told Patamon off which means open season on the kitty .... except that Agumon is in the way now. Unless he can think of a way to get Agumon out of the way ... hehehe.

DemiVeemon begins to giggle uncontrollably at an idea that actually came to mind, bringing everyone to a halt and staring at him, wondering what's so funny. Realizing he had stopped walking, DemiVeemon hiccups as he opens his big eyes looking up at everyone. He notices Tai talking to Davis with a puzzled look on his face and pointing at DemiVeemon but could not hear him due to his ears being clogged from lack of oxygen during his giggling outburst. Davis picks up DemiVeemon and starts to shake him, apparantly saying something as his lips were moving, either that or he had found some chewing gum and didn't share it with anybody. He'll have to root thru Davis' pockets later whenever noone is looking cause he wants some gum too. Davis bops him over the head a couple times which seemed to help unclog the ears.

"...iggling like a hyena and instead think of a way I can get Kari to notice me!" he hears Davis tells him.

"But Davis, she does notice you whenever you are making a total jackass of yourself like you are now. She's laughing at you right now." DemiVeemon feels satisfied as he managed to tell his one truth for the day. He puts on his big innocent demi-grin.

Davis closes his eyes in frustration, the anger building up inside of him, his grip on DemiVeemon's arms tightening, as he hears the others laughing at him. He drops DemiVeemon on the ground, opens his eyes and is about to retort back to them when he realizes that the others have moved on, leaving them behind. As usual, he took too long to think of anything to say in the heat of the moment. Kicking at the ground, he picks up DemiVeemon and runs to catch up with the others who are now nearing the edge of the forest.

As Davis stops in the clearing, DemiVeemon wiggles free from Davis' hold on him, and plops to the ground. Looking around he saw a nice clearing with a few trees along the stream. Yay! A stream! He realizes just how thirsty he was and runs ahead, plopping headfirst into the water. The others begin to unpack some blankets and food as they prepare to rest for awhile.

After the meal, DemiVeemon lays back with a loud satisfying ahhhhhh kicking his feet up in the air. He closes his eyes and begins to doze. After what seemed hours (which may really only have been minutes due to his lack of time sense) DemiVeemon hears some rustling noises from the edge of the clearing, a few feet from where he's currently laying. He opens one eye to see the tip of Gatomon's tail disappear into the bushes. Probably going to take a leak, so DemiVeemon closes his eye again. His mind begins to wander. What if Gatomon suddenly gets attacked while she's taking her leak? What if nobody hears her screams? What if I just happen to be on the scene to scare the evil digimon away? Then Gatomon would surely notice my bravery and begin to spend more time with me. Still, she'll probably get annoyed at him sneaking behind her and watch her take her leak but she wouldn't think of that when her life is in danger would she? That's it, I'm going to follow her. With a determined look on his face, DemiVeemon gets up and without anyone looking in his direction, quickly dashes off into the bushes.

Meanwhile, Gatomon had indeed went into the forest but not to take a leak. She was following Agumon as he walked around aimlessly looking for a good spot, all the while mumbling to himself. "Is it this way? Hmmm ... wait! This tree looks familiar, yeah it's definitely this way! I think. Hmmm ..."

After passing the same tree for what seemed like the fifth time, a pretty frustrated Gatomon says "Agumon, do you know why that tree back there looked familiar? It's because we passed it five times already! Get it thru your thick skull rookie, we're lost and you got us lost and my paws are killing me."

Agumon, lost in thought, looked up suddenly wondering why Gatomon decided to sit down to lick her paw. Then realizing she was complaining about their being lost, he comments "We're not lost Gatomon. The spot that I'm looking for is lost. I know it's around here somewhere...." He trailed off as a thought struck him. "Oooooh ... now I know why I couldn't find the spot I was looking for. The spot is in the Western Digital Forest, and we're in the Eastern Digital Forest. Talk about dumb!" Agumon sits down heavily on the ground. "I'm sorry about that Gatomon, I really thought it was in this forest."

Gatomon, tired and angry, glares at Agumon. She gets up on all four and starts stalking towards Agumon. "I got up this morning on the right side of my bed, I was in such a really good mood. The sun was shining, I had a nice breakfast of sushi and catnip, had a nice tan on the rooftop, and had a nice walk thru this digital forest having a great conversation with you. And now that we're here, you led me into the forest, giving me blisters in my paws, burrs and dirt buried in my beautiful fur, all the while looking for this "special spot" of yours that's actually in another forest. I'm sore, I'm tired, and I'm now in a bad mood and all you can say is sorry?"

Agumon watches in fear as the enraged kitty advances slowly towards him, her eyes filled with hatred, the fur on her back spiked up, claws digging into the ground as she walks. Just as he's about to move back a little, Gatomon gathers herself and tackles him, slamming his back into the ground. She slashes a claw across the left side of his face. Looking into his eyes, her gaze softens and she begins to caress her tongue over Agumon's scratched face.

Meanwhile, DemiVeemon had gotten himself hopelessly lost and it was just by sheer luck (or maybe it was Gatomon's angry voice that he heard) that he managed to find Gatomon. He was obviously surprised to see Agumon with her but let the thought pass as he saw the two of them undergoing some training. Battle training? Nah .... why should they train when it's relaxing time? Obviously they must be play-wrestling! Yeah! That's it!

DemiVeemon looks on as Agumon had wrapped his arms around Gatomon's back and rolled over on top of her, apparantly pinning her shoulders to the ground. Yup! Definitely wrestling and Agumon has Gatomon pinned so he's the winner! Jumping up and down happily, DemiVeemon runs from his hiding spot yelling "Agumon pinned Gatomon! You guys are play-wrestling! That looks like fun, can I play too? Can I can I can I? I want to wrestle Gatomon, let me have a turn!" He stops just three feet away his big eyes blinking curiously as he sees Gatomon standing now, Agumon sitting up, her claws digging into his "peesprout".

"Errrm .... Gatomon, why are you holding Agumon's peesprout? Or is that a new wrestling move that I missed last week on Pro Wrestling TV?" DemiVeemon suddenly gets a little fearful as Gatomon turned a fiery gaze towards him. She was obviously annoyed at him being there.

Agumon watches curiously as Gatomon releases his member and stalks menacingly in DemiVeemon's direction. He could clearly see the fear in the little digimon's eyes and knew the li'l one was rooted to the spot unable to move. "Uh, Gatomon, why don't you just leave him ... " His comment was interrupted as Gatomon suddenly turned to him with a snarl. He now felt fearful not for the li'l digimon but for himself as Gatomon hissed at him, baring her teeth.

What he wasn't expecting was the sudden yelp the kitty let out. Confused, Agumon looked behind her and noticed that DemiVeemon, no longer paralyzed to the spot, had sunk his teeth into Gatomon's tail. He watches as DemiVeemon then releases his teeth and let's the entire tail run between his lips as Gatomon jerked her tail away. Agumon watched Gatomon as she slowly caressed her tail where she was bitten. 

Gatomon was obviously surprised when she felt her precious tail bitten. As she suckled on her tail to rid the teeth marks, she was fuming at the thought that a li'l brainless twerp had the nerve to even touch her. Yet, as she sat down tending to her tail, she began to feel funny. She glanced at the li'l twit who was now laughing uncontrollably at something Agumon must've said to him. Then again, she thought, DemiVeemon laughs even when nothing is said or anything is done. Still, he could be laughing at the fact that he actually bit her! Gatomon looked away furious again.

DemiVeemon has been listening to Agumon's stories while Gatomon had moved off to tend to her tail. He felt kinda bad that he may have done something that he should not have done but the feeling was quickly forgotten as he thought about what he actually done. Gatomon had snarled at Agumon and before she could advance upon him, DemiVeemon felt the sudden urge to save a friend, thus opening his big mouth and biting down on her tail before she could actually move. He felt proud of himself that he saved Agumon's life, but that feeling too quickly passed as he thought about Gatomon's slick white tail in his mouth. He began feeling funny inside.

DemiVeemon glanced in Gatomon's direction suckling her tail, obviously uptight as he could still see the fur on her back still pricked up. Agumon suddenly began to laugh at something he was saying and DemiVeemon started laughing with him completely oblivious as to what they were laughing at due to DemiVeemon's attention span being way below Agumon's. In other words, DemiVeemon hasn't the foggiest clue what Agumon has been saying after about 10 seconds since Gatomon's tail-tending. Oh well!

After the laughter died down, DemiVeemon glanced at Gatomon again who seemed to have curled up to sleep, hugging her tail close to her body. He got that funny sensation again. He closed his eyes and envisioned her tail once again in his mouth. Her soft luscious white furry tail with its purple end clasped between his lips and being pulled between the lips to the end of the tail until he could no longer feel the tail between his lips. He ran his tongue over his lips and started sighing happily. After a few minutes DemiVeemon opened his eyes to find himself laying on his back staring up at the sky which has now grown very black. He sat up wondering when he toppled over but thought nothing more of it as it began to rain.

DemiVeemon looked around frantically for any sign of Gatomon and Agumon. A flash of lightning scared him and he screamed! He screamed even louder when something grabbed one of his pointy ears and felt himself being dragged along the ground. He then felt himself being tossed where it wasn't raining. Pulling himself together, he opened his eyes to see a bright red fire which he ran towards so as to warm up. Then he looked around and saw Gatomon shivering from the rain near the entrance of the cave trying to shake the wetness out of her fur. He gazed longingly as she had removed her gloves and began stroking her bare paws over her wet body to smooth her fur. Her tail was flicking about as she caressed her warm tongue over a paw to wash the dirt and coldness out of her face.

Gatomon glanced up and noticed DemiVeemon staring at her as she cleaned herself. Standing facing him with a smug look on her face which he failed to notice, she moved in a little closer just opposite the fire where he was sitting. Her tail flicked and she noticed his gaze was fixed on it. Swish the tail to the right, DemiVeemon's eyes and head moved right, to the left the tail goes and so does DemiVeemon. Grinning, Gatomon slid her tail down her chest, the tip just barely touching the top of her crotch. DemiVeemon's gaze was fixed on the purple tip as it rub slowly over Gatomon's clit. Gatomon watched as the youngster moved towards her to get a better look. She started to get that same funny sensation that she felt briefly earlier. 

Gatomon closed her eyes as she moved more of her tail down to her pussy. She could hear DemiVeemon approaching closer, she could hear his breathing. A few moments and she could feel his hot breath on her tail. She flicked the end of her tail, now moist nestled within her crotch. The flick gave her entire body a feeling of pleasure so she flicked again. The third flick was caught as she felt something interfere. She opened her eyes to see DemiVeemon, mouth positioned over her pussy, his lips suckling on her tail. She started to feel a li'l annoyed. Here she was, the most adorable, cutest, and sexiest kitty in all of the Digital World, putting on a tiny little display that would make even the dumbest of all digimon horny, and all this li'l Demi-creep wants is the tail.

Thunk!

"Whew it's wet out there!" Gatomon heard Agumon's voice. She turned and saw him standing next to a small pile of logs which he apparently brought in. She watched as he looked at them. "But not as wet as it is in here, hey Gatomon?" He began to snicker. Furious, Gatomon raised a paw, claws clearly visible and slashed it along DemiVeemon's head, knocking him backwards several feet.

"I was just mearly drying off by the fire, Agumon. No way would I ever let a child touch me." Gatomon turned back towards the fire.

Agumon looked hurt as he didn't mean to agitate her. "Aw, I'm sorry Gatomon. I didn't mean to be away while you were in your mood but I didn't want for us to run out of logs for the fire..."

"Save the explanations and get your butt over here!" Gatomon growled as she interrupted him.

Agumon hurried over and sat down next to the kitty. She began caressing him all over with her warm tongue. Agumon ran his claws thru the fur on her back as she moved all over him, rubbing her soft body against his hard skin, suckling all the while.

Meanwhile, DemiVeemon had sat up waiting out the ringing in his ears. He could not understand why Gatomon slashed him over the head when Agumon arrived. He could not understand why Gatomon is back to "play-wrestling" with Agumon. He could not understand why Agumon is sighing happily especially when Gatomon grazes her sharp teeth along his "peesprout".

After a few moments, about the same time when Agumon yelped and started to pee, the ringing in the ears ended. DemiVeemon got up and moved towards the pair to notice Gatomon licking Agumon dry but not the yellowish stuff that he had expected to see.

"Agumon, I didn't know your pee colour was white. Does the colour change with every digimon? Say Gatomon, what is your pee colour, huh?" DemiVeemon was now back to his usual obnoxious self.

Gatomon is very angry now. She picks him up by the ear dangling him in mid air, claw barely touching his nose and makes her threat. "Listen up and listen good y'li'l annoying pest, we're doing something important here that obviously does not concern you and if you don't keep quiet I'm gonna slice and dice you so much that your DNA digivolution process wouldn't recognize you as the real Veemon, got it?" Fearful, DemiVeemon gulps heavily and nodded.

Upon his agreement, Gatomon slams his tail into her crotch and lets out a yelp of purrs as she pulls him in and out, in and out, all the while holding him by his pointed horn-ears. He begins to giggle uncontrollably which angers her more so she throws him onto the ground, turns back to Agumon and completely ignores DemiVeemon.

Feeling hurt and dejected for the last time, DemiVeemon gathers his courage and determination and digivolves to Veemon. Gatomon, suckling Agumon's penis, her tail swishing around has left herself vunerable to any attack. Veemon grabs her tail, swings her around and releases her away from Agumon.

"Gatomon you stuck-up feline, I've had it with your constant superiority attitude just because you're a champion level digimon. I'm not as dumb as I look and I'm going to show you that I'm no weakling."

Veemon approaches Gatomon and spread her legs apart so he could see her wet pink pussy. He slams his tail back into her crotch, gathers his power and armor digivolves to Raidramon, his tail expanding greatly in her crotch, she screams. He looks down at her furry face and begins licking her face. He moves on to lick her chest and li'l kitty nipples. She begins to purr in delight despite the big rod inside of her. He begins to slowly move his tail (tip of it) in and out of Gatomon all the while bathing her with his tongue.

Agumon doesn't like this interruption even though he has nothing against the other digimon personally ... idea! Agumon giggles as he warp-digivoles to WarGreymon, takes all his armor off (cept the helmet) and moves up to Gatomon's head, looking into the eyes of Raidramon. They both nod a silent agreement that Gatomon doesn't understand. WarGreymon slowly rubs a claw along Gatomon's furry chest and her nipples, at the same time stroking his ever hardening penis, hovering just above her face. Gatomon gets a full view of this masturbation and even attempts to touch the dangling tip with her tongue but it was too far out of her reach. A few drops of the precum does hit her tongue which she savoured delightfully. WarGreymon turns around suddenly, his knees on both sides of her head, bent forwards so his butt is up in the air a bit. Raidramon, his tail still moving inside Gatomon, begins licking WarGreymon's crack until he locates the opening which he really begins to moisten. He removed his tail from Gatomon and puts his entire concenration on WarGreymon, Gatomon still lying on her li'l back looking up at the two big creatures about to have sex right above her! 

Raidramon lowers his head and rams his nose horn right up WarGreymon's butt causing a tremendous roar from the beast. He thrusts in and out several times, getting harder and stronger with each thrust. He then removes his horn and begins licking the crack again. Catching his breath, WarGreymon bends down a li'l further where Gatomon can now reach his hard penis with her tongue. Still lying on her back, she wraps her tail around his penis while she laps at the tip of it with her tongue. A few mins of this sheer pleasure, she soon finds herself flying thru the air a good 30 feet distance away from where she was. WarGreymon obviously threw her as he is now standing with Raidramon sucking his penis, his claws on Raidramon's head to make sure he doesnt't stop.

They ignored her completely. Gatomon doesn't like being ignored and she most definitely does not like sitting on the grandstands when a sex show was happening right in front of her. WarGreymon let out a yelp of surprise as Raidramon bit him a little. Gatomon's really pissed now ..... digivolves to Angewomon!

Angewomon runs up, hops up on Raidramon's back so she can give WarGreymon a full view of her upper body. They stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes, never moving. He releases his hands from Raidramon's head, Raidramon still teasing, sucking, and biting. He reaches up to Angewomon and tears her ribbons and fabric off her body leaving her fully exposed. He grabs a breast and begins pinching the nipple, her hands are now resting on his shoulders for balance. He pulls away from Raidramon so as to completely soak his hand with his constant dripping penis and rubs his wet hand and claws all over Angewomon's upper body, going slowly under and around her breasts. 

After a few mins of this WarGreymon turns her around so her back is now resting against his chest, sitting now on Raidramon's head, the nosehorn against her lower back, her legs dangling down on either side. Raidramon now gets a full view of her angelic pussy and he smiles with an evil satisfaction. He's still lapping at WarGreymon's penis. With his left set of claws, WarGreymon begins stroking Angewomon's pussy along the very top. She shudders in pleasure. He teases her for a minute then starts to insert a couple of his claws inside of her, causing the angel to squirt. WarGreymon then repositions her on Raidramon's head so now she was lying on his head, her breasts hanging on either side of the head in front of his eyes, her butt crack rammed up against his nosehorn, pussy fully pressed into his skin. WarGreymon moves her body slowly back and forth along Raidramon's snout each time ramming her crack against the horn, her breasts and nipples swaying sexually in front of Raidramon's eyes. She began dripping again. Raidramon stopped sucking on WarGreymon's penis so as to get the juices dripping down the sides of his upper mouth.

Once Raidramon finished licking up the juices, WarGreymon picks up Angewomon, sits down on the ground and positions her butthole over his penis, her back against his chest. He slams her down so his full size was inside of her, squeezes her tight against his chest and clasps his claws over each breast. Her legs spread, Raidramon moves in and begins sucking on her pussy, inserting his long tongue inside of her and pulling out. WarGreymon begins to pump Angewomon on his penis. Raidramon releases his own penis and moves in now licking Angewomon's mouth and running his tongue along WarGreymon's claws and her breasts and inserting his tongue in her mouth where he left it for a good long while. As he was doing all this, he had repositioned himself so now the very tip of his penis is tickling along the outskirts of her pussy ... with the insertion of the tongue in the mouth, he slams his full length into her, feeling WarGreymon's penis on the other side of the wall, shuddering in sheer pleasure at the touch of another penis.

Angewomon screamed in pain and in delight with two massive penis inside of her plus a tongue fucking her mouth. Raidramon and WarGreymon began really humping, breasts being constantly squeezed, nipples constantly pinched .... then all came to a sudden stop. Angewomon could feel a massive power well up within her, from both ends.

WarGreymon closes his eyes, same as Raidramon, they both gather themselves and with eyes popping open, WarGreymon digivolves to VictoryGreymon the next step up from mega! His penis grew enourmously inside of Angewoman his grip on her breasts tightening, his claws shinier, sharper and larger pinching mercilessly Angewomon's nipples.

Raidramon, in armor form, warp-digivolves to mega crystal armor form, Veetritonmon, a huge X-Veemon wearing clear crystal armor and massive claws, and the ability to send out bursts of electrical sparks from his nose horn. His penis inside of Angewomon grew, his tongue much longer and running straight down her throat and into the pipes.

Once both new digivolutions completed, both let out a massive burst of liquid inside of Angewomon. She tried to scream but the tongue down her throat prevented any sound from escaping. Two minutes of the bursts and it's done ... VictoryGreymon pulled Angewomon off his penis, still clasping her breasts. Veetritonmon removed his penis and retracted his tongue leaving Angewomon completely breathless. He hovers his horn against her pussy, then slowly slides it inside. He gathers his power and let a jolt of electricity hit her from the inside. She screamed in pain. The pain lessens leaving an overwhelming tingly sensation like none she's ever felt before.

Sensing her happiness, Veetritonmon let out another short burst and she screamed again but more happily. He waited a few moments making her a li'l impatient. Another burst, quicker this time and not as hard. She looks angrily down at him, he meets her glare with an evil one of his own. Two more quick bursts, she's really angry and impatient now. She begins to fight, rocking her pussy hevily against his horn, demanding more. A few mins went by, his horn still inside, no more shocks. 

Feeling weak and tired, Angewomon stops fighting in defeat. Few more mins, then Veetritonmon gathers his power and unleashes half of his power inside the angepussy, letting it go on for two whole minutes! Angewomon screamed during the first minute half then became paralyzed and was unconcious by the end. Veetritonmon retracted his horn, ran his tongue against her pussy and moved back, devolving back to DemiVeemon. VictoryGreymon runs his hand along her pussy and clicks a claw up her crack then releases her, dumping her facedown on the ground. He devolves back to Agumon.

Upon waking up much later, Angewomon feels greatly refreshed. Looking around she didn't see the others at all in the cave, the fire had gone out and upon looking outside, realized it had stopped raining. Hearing laughter outside the cave, she devolved back to Gatomon and heads out. She finds DemiVeemon sitting on the ground laughing uncontrollably, feet kicking up in the air as Agumon tries to explain the directions to get back to the group.

Sighing heavily, Gatomon makes a quiet solem oath to herself, to be nice to the little brat no matter how annoying he gets 'cause Raidramon is really awesome and Veetritonmon is the best she's ever had! Nodding to herself she walks up to the pair to lead them back to camp.

The End

 

Neko Akuma


End file.
